


Once Upon A Dream

by LevisKneeHighs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And they sound PLEASANT to eachother, Angst, Dreams, Eren and Jean TALK at the end, Ghost Marco, Like.... They talk, M/M, SNK Universe, WOAH!, also, are these even good tags wth, dead Marco, i dont know, i guess, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisKneeHighs/pseuds/LevisKneeHighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jean dreams of a certain boy he used to know, and is able to touch him again, however briefly. And then finally, he's able to send him off, with one new promise to burden. Also, there's Eren at the end, in hopes for recovery, just in case it's sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

 

 

> _I know you,_  
>  I walked with you once upon a dream  
>  I know you,  
>  That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
>  And I know its true  
>  That visions are seldom all they seem  
>  But if i know you  
>  I know what you'll do  
>  You'll love me at once,like what you did once upon a dream.
> 
> _-Lana Del Ray "Once Upon A Dream"_

_Where are you?_

Jean drifted silently through the dark recesses of his own delusion. A fog surrounded him, he couldn't see a thing. There was a soft light coming from somewhere in front of him.

_Are you here?_

Jean ran towards the light, bringing his feet high, and never really feeling the sensation of having his feet his the ground again. He was weightlessly running. A feeling that came close to floating.

_Marco?_

Jean picked up his pace as he ran toward the light. However, no matter how fast he ran the light always stayed the same, safe distance away from him.

_Why?_

_**Jean.** _

Jean halted, as his own name echoed throughout his mind. The voice sounded so warm with familiarity. As ever, the voice was sweet...and caring. But filled with a sincerity that Jean had never heard before.

_Marco._

_**Yes?...Jean.** _

Everything was happening so slowly. Like they were trapped in a single second. Like they were moving through space and slowing down time . As if he were trying to savor each moment. Make them last.

Or maybe Jean just didn't want this to end. Maybe he just wanted to stand here, in this false setting forever, with Marco knowingly behind him. With Marco speaking to Jean with his melodic, kind voice. With Marco alive. With Marco.

Jean started to turn around, when he felt a cold hand grasp his shoulder. The ghost of a hand.

_**Don't.** _

_Marco?_

**_Don't..._ **

Jean stayed where he was, fighting the urge to turn around and look at Marcos face. His eyes, his nose, his freckles, his lips. He fought the urge to look at Marco. To take him in. To look at him and study him, and never ever forget him.

The cold hand on Jeans shoulder shifted slowly, dragging itself across his chest, bringing him closer to a body, equally as cold. Cold, but warm. Warm with memories and nostalgia, and the past that had belonged to this... This.... Jean almost wanted to say angel...

Marcos arms held Jean closer. His other arm desperately hugging around Jean abdomen. Jean felt Marcos breathing on the back of his neck and he unconsciously leaned his head to the side. The point of Marco's nose nestled itself into the crook of his neck.

Marco smelled the same. Which was unusual. This was such a vivid and beautiful illusion. Jean could live in it for all eternity.

**_Jean?_ **

_Hm?_

_**Are you mad?** _

_Why?_

Marco held Jean tighter and Jean could almost feel him crying on his shoulder.

Was he really crying? Wasn't this a dream? Why was this so real?

_**I'm leaving.** _

_What?_

Jean tried to turn towards Marco, but he kept his grip strong and Jean was held in place. Up ahead, the light that Jean had originally tried to run towards grew brighter.

_**I'm leaving. I have to.** _

_No you're not. Not again._

Jean watched as the light started coming closer.

_Why? Whats going on? Stay away us. Don't get any closer._

**_Jean please..._ **

_No.. NO!_

A low sigh breathed on Jean shoulder. Jean straightened as the light neared them. His eyes felt hot and he felt tears burn into his face like scars.

_**I have to, Jean. I overstayed my welcome. But don't worry...** _

Marco raised his lips to cover Jeans ear. In a low whisper...

_I'm leaving... But I won't be gone... I'll always be here._

_I love you_.

The light came closer was almost directly in front of the two when Marco finally loosened his grip. He stepped around Jean and he could finally see the tousled hair, parted in the middle. He could see one side of a freckled cheek. He remembered how one night, he tried to count them, but gave up. He said "Marco.. Your freckles are like the stars. No matter what, you can't seem to count them all."

 

Marco stopped walking. The light was waiting patiently, only a few feet away.

_**Hey.** _

_Yeah._

**_Do me a favor, alright._ **

_What._

Marco turned toward Jean, and for the first time in a long time, Jean saw that smiling face. However this time, his face seemed wet, as if he had been crying.

**_Live, okay?_ **

_Live._

_Yeah._

_I'll try my best._

Marco shook his head.

**_Don't try. Do. Just live, Jean. Live 'til the end. And then I'll be waiting._ **

Jean nodded in compliance. Marco stepped closer to the light unitl he was fully engulfed in it. He looked angelic. Even more beautiful then he was the first time they met. His smile was brighter than ever, and his brown eyes shined.

**_Oh, and Jean?_ **

_Hm?_

The smiled widened on Marcos face, brightening the whole world around them.

_**I love you, too.** _

 

 

.. 

* * *

 

...

 

.....

 

...

 

 

Jean woke up that morning, and scowled at the wet stains on his pillow. Had he been crying? He couldn't remember why. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched his arms high above his head. His old friends were also waking up around him.

He spotted Eren from across the room, waking up as well. He stretched and caught eye of Jean. He raised his eyebrows a bit before dragging his feet to where Jean sat, rubbing his eyes.

 "Yo, you alright. You look like shit," Eren said, reaching the end of his bed. Jean looked up expecting to see Eren sardonic little ass-face, but taken aback when he seemed serious. Maybe worried, Jean didn't know. Did Jean really look that bad.

"I'm fine, just had a strange dream is all..."

"What was it about."

Jean sat in silence for a moment, and Eren took the time to sit down on the edge of his bed and yawn. Everyone around them were lazily getting ready for the day, although some of them had already left. For example, Mikasa had already left, and so had Sasha, probably in hopes of getting to breakfast sooner.

Jean thought about whatever dream he had...

"I can't remember, to tell the truth," He finally responded.

"It must of been pretty bad," Eren said, taking note of Jeans tear stained pillow, and his eyes might of been a pit sore. From what Eren saw, Jean looked like a wreck.

"No," Jean said, "No, I think it might have been pleasant."

"Because that totally makes sense"

"But I did get one thing out of it."

"Oh yeah?" Eren said, crossing one arm over his chest and rubbing the back of his neck with the other hand. More people had begun filing out of the room

"Yeah," Jean shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable having this conversation so early in the morning. "Yeah, Something about living. Staying alive."

Eren shook his head.

"Seems like a good dream," He muttered, no longer looking Jean, but at Armin as he left for downstairs. After long pause, Eren crossed his arms and looked back at Jean with a tired smile across his lips. "Live, eh? Well we can definitely try..."

He tried to get up, but Jean grabbed the end of his shirt.

"No."

"What?"

 "No, we can't just try. We do. Stay alive. All of us."

Eren looked away again, nodding.

"Alright. Gotcha, Jean."

Jean let go of Eren shirt, and they both proceeded to get dressed for the day.

A warmth filled Jean. A new, powerful, hope spread through his body. He silently promised him self that, tomorrow, he would wake up again, in this dying world. He will wake up and he would save it. And then the day after that he would do it again. And he would keep doing it. Until the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is the first fic I have put on AO3?? How was it? Also, you might be aware of this, but I also sorta ship Eren and Jean after Marco's death. Soooooo, Idk, maybe that whole last part was the start of something new?? Was it sad?? I tried to make it sad. I'm a sad type of person. Oh my god, I wrote this at 1 in the morning...


End file.
